


Two Years Later

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, I might add to this later but I really wanted to get something out for the anniversary, Post-Pacifist, This was going to be a 100-word Drabble but oops, here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake





	Two Years Later

It had been two years since Frisk had freed all the monsters from under Mt. Ebott. All of Ebott Monster Town was celebrating. Frisk was so proud of how the monsters had acclimated to life on the surface. Most monsters packed up and moved to the surface immediately, while some waited to move full-time until they were sure it was safe. Some still lived underground, but they came up to the surface often just to enjoy the air. Integration wasn't easy- in fact, it wasn't done yet. The monsters built a large-ish town in the area surrounding Mt. Ebott because humans had been afraid to live there for centuries due to the legends. Frisk hoped that one day monsters and humans could live together with no fear.

Speaking of hope- Sans looked happier than Frisk had ever seen him. They asked him how he felt. He looked embarrassed - he had probably thought no one would notice - but he said, "Kid, I haven't had this kind of HOPE in a long time. It's been two years and we're still here. Now I know I'm not in the bad timeline." Frisk smiled and agreed. Then they noticed his stats bar.

"Hey, check it out! I've got two HP! Thanks a million, kid. Or thanks one at least."

Frisk hugged Sans - they always were an affectionate kid - and went to greet the other monsters.


End file.
